


Drops

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana contemplates her one-sided love towards Morgause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drops

"I long for a love that I know I can't have,  
It's so sad, my heart in your hands,  
I melt like the snow in the part where you dance."  
\- Motionless in White (Scissorhands (The Last Snow)

Morgana walked through the darkened mist, grieving. Her heart was beating fast as she mourned. Her heart was bleeding for she had just confessed to Morgause... and Morgause, yet being very polite, denied her. Morgana, fallen from grace, wrapped herself up in grief. Her life had just followed the lyrics of Lindsey Stirling's song, sung by Lzzy Hale... _"Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me."_ Morgause treated her as a friend and Morgana misunderstood, misinterpreted this as treating as a girlfriend. She came out, revealing her vulnerable heart... and Morgause - maybe honestly, maybe as a defensive reaction to gain some time to think about everything... the whole issue - claimed being in love with Cenred.  
Morgana was trying to pack up the shards of her heart. She felt the ardent passion spoiled with betrayal, her heart full of desire aflame. Morgana was locked in the vicious circle like the animal in the cage. She only saw one way out.

Morgana is laying on the cold ground, her frame veiled with mist, her pale skin gathering hoarfrost. She slowly turned her head aside, her hair swamping the frozen grass and partially covering her face. A teardrop appeared in the corner of her eye and slowly ate its way over Morgana's temple, leaving behind the smudge of eyeliner staining her midnight locks.  
And few feet lower a carmine drop paved the similar path down Morgana's wrist.

"What she doesn't know  
Is how long it takes for the water to rise  
And the breath to stop fighting  
And the cold to close her eyes."  
\- Emilie Autumn (306)


End file.
